Achtervolgd door problemen
by garfieldlady
Summary: Shalimar, Jesse en Brennan maken een ritje en stuiten op onverwachtse problemen
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mutant X is niet mijn eigendom!  
  
Achtervolgd door problemen.  
  
Hoofdstuk 1  
  
Adam keek de anderen aan. "Jullie weten het echt zeker?", vroeg hij. Shalimar liep op hem af, gaf hem een kus op de wang en zei:" Ja, wij rijden jouw auto terug naar Sanctuary" Ze wuifde naar Emma, die al stomd te wachten in de opening van de Helix. Adam keek nog een keer naar de drie tegenover hem en draaide zich toen om naar de Helix. Hij volgde haar de Helix in en deed de deur achter zich dicht. Brennan zat al achter het stuur van de cadillac en opende het dak van de auto. Het was mooi weer en hij hield ervan om te rijden met een open dak. Jesse, die tegen het portier leunde, opende het en ging toen voorin zitten. Brennan keek wat teleurgesteld, wat hem een lach opleverde van Jesse. Shalimar wachtte totdat de Helix opsteeg en ging toen op de achterbank zitten. Ze zette de koelbox, die op de achterbank stond, tussen de achterbank en de stoel van Jesse neer. Daar bovenop legde ze de meegebrachte kussens en dekens en ging toen rechtop zitten. Brennan had intussen de auto al gestart en reed langzaam de weg op.  
  
Adam was naar het buitenland geweest en had in een opwelling een Cadillac gekocht. Ooit een Cadillac te hebben, was een kinderdroom van hem geweest en nu kon hij hem verwezenlijken. De Cadillac stond op het vliegveld klaar en moest dus alleen nog naar Sanctuary worden gebracht. Maar na de lange reis had Adam geen zin om nog een autorit te maken van bijna twee dagen. Dus hadden Brennan, Jesse en Shalimar aangeboden om de auto te brengen. Emma zou met Adam meegaan, zodat hij niet alleen zou hoeven te gaan. Nu waren ze net 10 minuten onderweg en Shalimar had het zich gemakkelijk gemaakt op de achterbank. Kussens in de nek, languit op de bank en haar benen bungelend uit de auto.  
  
Brennan had de radio wat harder gezet en zat mee te zingen op een nummer van Queen. Ook Shalimar zong mee en liet haar benen meegaan op het ritme. Jesse wierp een blik op de twee en grijnsde. Jesse liet zijn gedachten op de loop gaan. Brennan was duidelijk tevreden met zijn leven. Hij kende Brennan goed genoeg om te weten hoe zijn buien waren en de laatste paar maanden was Brennan overduidelijk gelukkig. Sinds Brennan en Shalimar hun liefde voor elkaar hadden opgebiecht, waren beide veel vrolijker en bleken gewoon te stralen. Ze hadden de laatste paar maanden veel tijd met zijn tweeen doorgebracht. Iets waar hij in het begin erg jaloers op was. Shalimar was zijn "zus" en ze hadden een speciale band met elkaar gehad, vanaf het eerste moment dat hij naar Sanctuary kwam. Ze waren voortdurend samen geweest en die speciale band tussen hen, bleef zelfs toen Brennan en Emma ,Mutant X kwamen versterken. Hij had het niet leuk gevonden, dat zijn vriend, zijn vriendin en "zus" van hem kwam afpakken en had in het begin zijn uiterste best gedaan, om ervoor te zorgen, dat hij steeds bij hen in de buurt bleef. Maar Shalimar en Brennan hadden hem doorgehad en Shalimar was met hem komen praten. Ze had hem verteld, dat ze wist wat hij probeerde te doen en waarom, maar dat hij nergens bang voor hoefde te zijn. Hij was en bleef haar "broer" en niemand, en ook Brennan niet, kon daar tussen komen. Ze was naar voren gekomen en had hem omhelsd. Vervolgens had ze hem gekust en gezegd , dat ze van hem hield. Daarna was hij naar Brennan toegelopen en had hij zijn excuses aangeboden. Deze had de excuses weggewuifd en hem een klap op de schouder gegeven.  
  
Jesse draaide zich om en keek naar Shalimar, die nog steeds meezong met de radio. Ze leek hem niet te zien en was duidelijk met haar eigen gedachten bezig. Hij wierp een blik op Brennan , die was gestopt met zingen en nu steeds door de spiegel naar Shalimar zat te kijken. Ze waren nu een uur onderweg en hij miste Emma. Ook Emma en hij waren verliefd op elkaar geworden en alhoewel ze net een paar dagen een stel waren, had hij het gevoel dat het net zo intens was als de liefde van Shalimar en Brennan. Nu was ze met Adam meegevlogen en hij miste haar. Hij wou dat ze met hen was meegegaan. Hij leunde wat achterover, legde zijn hoofd tegen de stoelleuning en sloot zijn ogen. Even was het stil en toen zuchtte hij diep. 


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Disclaimer: Mutant X is niet van mij  
  
Hoofdstuk 2  
  
Shalimar hoorde de zucht van Jesse en stopte met zingen. Ze wierp een blik op hem . Hij had zijn ogen gesloten en bleek in gedachten te zijn. Ze trok haar benen naar binnen en ging rechtop zitten. Door de achteruitkijkspiegel zag ze de ogen van Brennan , geconcentreerd op de weg. Hij scheen haar blik te voelen en keek naar haar. Ze lachte en maakte een drinkbeweging met haar hand. Hij knikte en Shalimar haalde de deksel van de koelbox, nam er twee flesjes bronwater uit en deed de deksel er weer op. Ze zei nog even voor de zekerheid:" Jesse?". Maar hij reageerde niet en bleek te slapen. Ze opende het flesje voor Brennan en gaf het aan hem. Door de spiegel ontmoette ze zijn blik en hij hield de hare vast. In zijn ogen las ze precies wat hij voor haar voelde en ze voelde zich warm worden van binnen. Hij knipoogde en lette toen weer op de weg, ondertussen zijn water drinkend.  
  
Shalimar draaide het dopje van haar flesje los en nam een paar slokken water en sloot het flesje weer. Haar ogen vielen op het armbandje , dat om haar pols bevestigd zat. Het armbandje hoorde bij de ketting om haar hals. De ketting had ze gehad ,toen Brennan haar had verteld, dat hij van haar hield. Dat was op haar verjaardag , een paar maanden geleden, en het armbandje kreeg ze, toen ze twee maanden bij elkaar waren. Ze grinnikte, toen ze weer terug dacht aan dat moment.  
  
Ze zat op de boom bij het meer. Ze was boos geweest op Brennan, omdat hij teveel risico's had genomen tijdens hun laatste missie. Ze hadden een grote ruzie gehad en zij was , toen ze terugkwamen op Sanctuary, meteen doorgelopen naar haar boom. Daar had ze een tijdje gezeten en toen hoorde ze Brennan aanlopen. Ze rook hem, ze voelde hem. Hij was tevoorschijn gekomen met een rode roos in de ene hand en in de andere een zak drop. Drop was een snoepje, dat uit Holland kwam. Een ex-vriendin van Jesse, die Hollands was, was eraan verslaafd en Shalimar had het eens geproefd en vond het zo lekker, dat Adam het speciaal uit Holland liet overvliegen. Nu was ze eraan verslaafd. Brennan was naar haar toe gelopen en was voor haar stil blijven staan. Hij had haar de roos gegeven en de drop toegestoken. Ze had niets gezegd, had het zakje geopend, er een uit gehaald en in haar mond gestopt. Ze had er even op gekauwd en toen was ze gaan lachen. Hij had haar aangekeken, duidelijk opgelucht dat zijn plan geslaagd was. Hij had zich verontschuldigd en haar gekust. Daarna had zij ook excuses gemaakt, al was dat niet van harte. Ze vond eigenlijk dat ze gelijk had. Na de, overigens heerlijke, kus had ze plaats gemaakt voor hem en was hij achter haar komen zitten. Hij had zijn armen om haar heen geslagen en dicht tegen hem aangetrokken. Hij had zijn kin op haar schouder laten rusten. De drop werd door hen beide opgegeten en plotseling had hij een doosje in zijn hand. Ze had een deja vu gekregen van een paar maanden geleden op haar verjaardag. Het doosje was precies hetzelfde als die van haar verjaardag. Hij had haar in haar oor gefluisterd dat hij van haar hield. Hij had het doosje geopend en de armband eruit gehaald. Ze had zich om willen draaien om te protesteren, maar hij had haar tegengehouden en had sussende geluiden gemaakt. Hij had haar de armband omgedaan en was toen langzaam begonnen met het kussen van haar nek.  
  
Shalimar werd rood bij de herinnering en moest lachen. Weer ontmoette de ogen van Shalimar die van Brennan en hij keek even verwonderd en vragend naar haar. Ze knipoogde naar hem en nam vervolgens een slok van haar water om af te koelen. 


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3  
  
Brennan keek, door de achteruitkijkspiegel naar het gezicht van Shalimar. Ze had haar ogen dicht en leunde met haar hoofd naar achter. Ze had een glimlach op haar gezicht, waar je uit kon op maken, dat ze aan het genieten was. Hij hield ervan om naar Shalimar te kijken. Ze was zo mooi en en God, wat hield hij van haar. Hij was zo blij, dat hij een paar maanden geleden eindelijk de moed bij elkaar had geraapt om haar te vertellen, wat hij voor haar voelde. In het begin was hij gewoon bang geweest. Bang om het haar te vertellen, en niet te weten wat haar reactie zou zijn, maar ook bang om zijn vrijheid te verliezen. Hij wilde gewoon niet gebonden zijn aan een vrouw, totdat hij Shalimar ontmoette.  
  
Het eerste wat hij dacht, toen hij haar voor de eerste keer ontmoette, was hoe mooi ze wel niet was. Ze kon ook nog eens goed vechten en had iets wilds over haar. Hij was op slag verliefd, maar hield het voor zich. En toen, toen die verschrikkelijke Richard. Richard Saunders werkte bij Genomex en was een serum aan het ontwikkelen, dat een mutant moest veranderen in een normaal mens. Richard en Shalimar werden verliefd op elkaar en brachten hun tijd bij elkaar door. Richard nam zijn eigen serum en haalde Shalimar over om het ook te nemen, zodat ze samen een leven konden opbouwen. Maar het ging fout. De serum was niet goed en Richard stierf. Ze konden Shalimar nog redden, maar ze was helemaal over de toeren van Richard's dood. Het had een tijdje geduurd, voordat ze daar over heen was.  
  
Hij keek nog een keer naar Shalimar, die nu weer wat slokken van haar water nam. Ze draaide de dop er weer op en ging weer met haar hoofd achterover liggen. De spieren in haar hals waren nu strak aangetrokken en hij wenste, dat hij nu naast haar zat. Hij zou een arm om haar heen slaan, naar zich toe trekken en langzaam beginnen met het planten van wat kusjes op haar arm. Dan langzaam naar boven richting hals en daar ook wat kusjes neerzetten. Vervolgens zou hij het zelfde doen met haar andere arm en ook eindigen bij haar hals. Van haar hals langzaam naar boven, naar die verrukkelijke lippen en die geweldige mond...........  
  
Het volgende moment zaten alle drie de leden van Mutant X stijf rechtop, door het luid getoeter van een andere auto. Hij had zo diep in gedachten gezeten, dat hij met de Cadillac op de andere weghelft was geraakt. Hij stuurde de auto weer gauw naar de goede weghelft terug en Jesse mompelde een vloek en vervolgens iets over heel aankomen. Hij zei snel: "Sorry jongens, ik was met mijn gedachten ergens anders." Jesse, die wel enig idee had, waar Brennan's gedachten waren, zei:" Hou je gedachten liever op de weg. Ik wil Emma en Adam nog zien en Adam zou het vast niet op prijs stellen, als je zijn auto in de prak hebt gereden." Jesse zei het lachend, maar hij hield gauw zijn ogen weer op de weg gericht. Opeens zag hij Shalimar in de spiegel op haar knieen achter zijn stoel gaan zitten. Shalimar sloeg haar armen om hem heen en legde haar wang tegen de zijne. Ze beet zachtjes in zijn oor en fluisterde in zijn oor dat ze van hem hield. Hij rook haar shampoo en haar eigen geur en maakte een zacht geluid. Jesse keek naar Shalimar en hem en zei:" Stop de auto maar. Ik ga wel rijden. Dan kunnen jullie je op de achterbank gaan vermaken." Shalimar gierde van het lachen en riep:" Prima idee.! Kom Brennan, zet die auto aan de kant" Hij grijnsde nu ook en stuurde de auto naar de zijkant van de weg. Hij stapte uit en ging vervolgens naar Shalimar zitten. Jesse had zijn plaats ingenomen en startte de auto weer. Hij sloeg een arm om Shalimar heen, trok haar naar zich toen en plantte toen een kus op haar hand en ging langzaam naar boven. 


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4  
  
Het was anderhalve dag later en ze zaten nog steeds in de auto. Ze waren nergens gestopt, maar waren gewoon om toerbeurten gaan rijden en slapen. Alle drie waren ze blij, dat ze vanavond weer in Sanctuary zouden zijn. Jesse verlangde ernaar om een dag te slapen en Emma weer te zien. Hij wilde gewoon weer bij haar in de buurt zijn. Shalimar verlangde naar een heel heet bad, waar ze heel lang in kon zitten om dan vervolgens haar bed in te duiken, met of zonder Brennan. Brennan wilde alleen maar vrijen met Shalimar en vervolgens in slaap te vallen met haar in zijn armen. Jesse zei opeens:" He, ik zie dat er een restaurant is bij de volgende afslag. Zullen we daar wat gaan eten? Ik zou wel een lekker stuk vlees lusten." Shalimar knikte vrolijk. Ze had zin om even uit de auto te stappen. Al was het maar voor een uur. Brennan nam de afslag en reed de auto naar het restaurant.  
  
Op het bord boven het resaurant stond 'Al's Diner'. De parkeerplaats stond vol met vrachtwagens en pick-ups. Brennan zocht een parkeerplek en vond deze vlak bij de ingang. Nu konden ze de auto in de gaten houden. Ze liepen naar binnen en vonden een plaatsje bij het raam. Ze pakten de kaart en keken wat ze lekker vonden. Shalimar had al gauw iets gevonden en legde de kaart neer. Ze keek om zich heen en zag bijna geen vrouwen om zich heen. Alleen de serveersters waren vrouwen. De klanten waren bijna allemaal vrachtwagenchauffeurs en vaste klanten. Jesse en Brennan volgde haar blikken en zagen dat ook zij werden bekeken. Shalimar keek uitdagend terug en Jesse zei:" Shalimar, hou op, lok nu niets uit. Ik ben veel te moe om te vechten ." Shalimar lachte en keek hem met een glimlach aan. "Ik ga even naar het toilet", zei ze en stond op. Brennan liet haar passeren en zag Shalimar de deur naar de toiletten binnengaan.  
  
De serveerster kwam bij hun tafel en vroeg: "Wat kan ik voor jullie betekenen?" Ze zei het op een suggestieve toon en Brennan, die zijn ogen op de deur van de toiletten hield, keek verbaasd op. Hij keek haar even aan en zei toen:" Sorry, ik ben al bezet. Maar ik wil graag twee borden patat met hamburgers. En doe er maar twee bronwater bij." Hij keek weer naar de deur en zag twee mannen eruit komen, maar nog steeds geen Shalimar. Jesse gaf zijn bestelling ook door en de serveerster liep teleurgesteld weg. Brennan keek Jesse aan en grinnikte. "Ze had waarschijnlijk gehoopt op meer", zei hij lachend. Jesse grijnsde ook en zei: "Pech gehad!" Hij keek op zijn horloge en vervolgens naar de deur van de toiletten. "Ze blijft wel lang weg, he", maar hij had het nog niet gezegd of Shalimar kwam het restaurant weer binnen. Ze ging weer zitten en zag er enigszins verhit uit. De deur van de toiletten ging weer open en nu kwamen er drie mannen uit, die er nogal gehavend uitzagen. Shalimar keek even naar hen en zei:" Ik denk dat ze hun lesje wel hebben geleerd. Ze vielen mij lastig en de een pakte mij zelfs vast." Jesse en Brennan keken elkaar even aan, niet wetende of ze nu iets moesten doen of niet, maar de beslissing werd voor hen gemaakt, toen de serveerster aan kwam lopen met drie borden. Ze zette de borden neer en haalde daarna hun drankjes. Ze bleef nog even staan en keek Jesse en Brennan beurtelings aan. "Weten jullie zeker dat ik niets meer voor jullie kan doen?", vroeg ze, Shalimar gewoon negerend. Shalimar bracht net een patatje naar haar mond en liet deze in de lucht hangen, toen ze verbaasd opkeek, bij de vraag van de serveerster. Brennan zei:" Heel zeker, ik heb alles wat ik wil, al hier." De serveerster haalde haar schouders op en zei:" Jammer. Jullie zien er goed uit". Ze draaide zich om en Jesse schoot in de lach om haar directheid. Ze begonnen te eten en het smaakte hen goed. Na een half uurtje leunden ze voldaan achterover en vroeg Jesse: "Zullen we weer gaan? Des te eerder zijn we weer in Sanctuary" Brennan en Shalimar knikten en Jesse vroeg om de rekening. De serveerster kwam de rekening brengen en wilde nog iets zeggen, maar Shalimar ,nog wat geirriteerd door de mannen en daarna het geflirt van de serveerster, zei:" Gewoon je mond houden en het geld aanpakken. Ik ben niet in de stemming voor jouw geflirt met mijn man, dus begin er niet aan." De serveerster, die zag dat Shalimar geen loze beloften maakte, werd wat rood , maar hield haar mond. Brennan pakte Shalimar bij de arm en trok haar mee, terwijl Jesse de rekening betaalde en toen volgde.  
  
Buiten liet Brennan Shalimar los en vroeg, terwijl hij een glimlach nauwelijks kon onderdrukken,:" Was dat nu nodig? Ze deed alleen maar haar werk." Shalimar wou wat antwoorden, maar zag bij de auto de drie mannen weer staan. Brennan keek hen aan en vroeg:" Kunnen we iets voor jullie doen?" De eerste man, een grote kerel met een ringbaardje, zei:" Ik kan wel wat bedenken", terwijl hij naar Shalimar keek. Brennan deed een stap opzij en blokkeerde zo het gezichtsveld van de man. De man keek weer naar hem en zei toen:" Ik wil dat kreng. Zij heeft ons net behoorlijk toegetakeld en dat accepteren we niet." Jesse vroeg:" En anders?" De mannen keken eerst naar de auto, vervolgens naar elkaar en toen zei een tweede man, net zo groot als de eerste, maar niet zo breed en brildragend: "Anders vernielen we eerst je auto, dan zijn jullie aan de beurt en dan nemen we haar toch mee". Shalimar begon te lachen en zei:" Ik kon jullie net ook aan, dus waarom nu niet weer?". Ze draaide zich om, toen ze wat hoorde en zag nog meer mannen achter hen staan. "Eh.....jongens.......we hebben een probleempje." Brennan en Jesse volgen Shalimar's blik en Jesse schudde zijn hoofd. "Hier heb ik dus helemaal geen zin in.", zei hij zuchtend en ging klaar staan voor de eerste man, die zijn richting op kwam.  
  
Nog geen 5 minuten later stonden Jesse, Brennan en Shalimar temidden van een behoorlijk aantal kreunende mannen. Shalimar draaide zich om en vroeg: "Kunnen we nu gaan? Ik heb genoeg van deze autorit. Ik wil een bad nemen." Brennan knikte en ze stapten over de lichamen heen naar de auto. Ze stapten in en Brennan reed de auto weer richting snelweg. 


	5. hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5  
  
Ze zaten weer in de auto en hadden nog zo een uur of drie te gaan. De omgeving om hen heen begon er nu wat bekender uit te zien. Brennan zat weer aan het stuur en Shalimar zat naast hem, terwijl Jesse op de achterbank lag te slapen. Brennan was geconcentreerd op de weg aan het letten, omdat de weg leidde langs ravijnen. Shalimar keek om zich heen , gewoon genietend van de natuur.  
  
Brennan zei:" Er rijdt een auto al een hele tijd achter ons.Iedere keer als ik vaart verminder, doet hij dat ook en als ik versnel, dan versnelt hij ook." Shalimar keek in de buitenspiegel en zag de auto. Ze schudde Jesse wakker en zei:" Wakker worden, er is iets vreemds met de auto achter ons." Ze vertelde wat Brennan opgemerkt had en Jesse keek even snel achter zich. Hij zag de auto en herkende hem. "Die stond op de parkeerplaats bij het restaurant.We stonden er vlak naast met de auto.", zei hij. Shalimar's ogen kregen de oranje-gele kleur en ook zij draaide zich om, zodat ze een blik kon werpen op de bestuurders van de auto. Ze herkende de mannen van het restaurant. Brennan zei:" Ik vind dit maar niets. Er komt zo een gevaarlijke bocht aan." Shalimar keek weer achterom en zag ditmaal de auto versnellen en dichterbij komen. "Brennan....", begon ze, maar Brennan knikte. "Ik zie het al.", zei hij geconcentreerd. De auto kwam dichterbij, terwijl Brennan gewoon zijn snelheid aanhield. Maar de auto bleek hen niet te willen inhalen. Hij bleef gewoon op dezelfde weghelft rijden en Shalimar en Jesse zagen met afschuw, hoe de afstand tussen de beide auto's kleiner en kleiner werd. De pick-up schoot plotseling met een vaart naar voren en botste op de Cadillac. De drie Mutant X leden schoten met een klap naar voren en weer volgde er een botsing. Brennan deed verhitte pogingen de auto onder controle te houden. Het lukte hem, maar met moeite. De pick-up verminderde zijn vaart en de afstand werd groter en groter. Maar de auto versnelde weer en probeerde hen nu wel in te halen. De mannen kwamen nu naast hen rijden en vervolgens voor hen. Even verderop stond de pick-up plotseling stil. Brennan reed echter nog steeds dezelfde snelheid en probeerde de auto te ontwijken, door te remmen. Maar de auto schoof weg en gleed door het zand. Brennan trok uit met alle macht aan het stuur, maar de Cadillac bleek niet meer te luisteren. De Cadillac volgde zijn eigen weg en vloog vervolgens twee seconden later met een grote bocht het ravijn in, met de leden van Mutant X , nog steeds zittend op de stoelen. 


End file.
